I'm Pregnant?
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny and Draco have a drunken night, and now they have to pay the price. And how will they deal with the consequences? You must read to find out. D/G R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, new story. Sorry it's been so long, I've been grounded and fighting with people and talking with friends and dealing with drama and depression.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. ;3

XxXx

"Ginevra Weasley get the bloody hell back here!" Screamed an irate Ron.

"No! You can't tell me what to do Ronald!" She spat and stalked off until she felt a vice-like grip on her wrist and felt herself being turned to her angry older brother.

"You do NOT disobey me, bitch!" He yelled in her face as she tried her hardest to get out of his grip and he slapped her across the face and yelled. "Stop it you slag!"

"Excuse me? Petrificus Totalus!" She shrieked with her wand pointed at him and his arms went to his sides and he fell to the ground. She took off running down the corridors and to the second floor corridor, she entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had a bruise forming on her left cheek and her eyes were red from crying and she had a bruised shoulder. She sighed and turned the tap on to the sink and shuttered as she remembered opening the Chamber of Secrets. She washed her face and then pulled her hair into a messy bun and turned the water off. She heard the door open and her eyes went wide and she turned around to see a troubled looking Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" He asked without the smirk or sneer.

"I had to get away to be honest..." She said quietly.

"From what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My _brother_." She spat the word as if it hurt her tongue.

"Weasel's really that bad?" He asked.

"Look at me, he did this Malfoy." She said while looking down.

"Oh Merlin," He said quietly as he took a step towards her causing her to have a fearful look on her face, and he said almost kindly. "I wont hurt you."

"O-okay..." She stuttered and let him look at her injuries.

"This isn't good, you should tell Dumbledore." He said quietly.

"That old fool couldn't help," She spat and then continued in an angry voice. "When I was in the Chamber he did shit all to help me, Potter and my dumb ass brother had to help me."

"Well at least we're on the same page here." Draco said with a humourless laugh.

"Yeah," Ginny mumbled and the two heard a moan and looked up to see Myrtle flying above them.

"Young love, get out." She screeched.

"Oh trust me Myrtle we're not dating." Ginny said with a smirk.

"I couldn't have said it better, Weasley." Draco said smirking as well.

"Well, I'm going Malfoy see you at the party later." She said with a small smile and walked out of the bathroom and checked her watch to see it was 5:00pm and the party was starting in an hour. She rushed back to Gryffindor tower and into her dormitory and looked through her clothing and pulled out an emerald green halter top, acid wash skinny jeans and a pair of silver flats. She pulled the clothes on and then brushed her hair out and waved her wand causing it to cascade down her back in silky curls. She put on some cover up on her bruises and put on some eyeliner and lip gloss. She smiled at her reflection and walked down the stairs, careful to avoid her brother and then she hurried to the room of requirement. When she got in there were many students dancing and there was music blaring and a bar. She walked up to the bar and the bartender asked what she wanted, and she said. "Give me a bottle of fire whiskey."

"Yes, Ma'am." The man said and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and handed it to her, she uncorked it and took a big swig.

"Damn Weasley you clean up well." She heard the voice of Draco Malfoy say, she turned and looked at me.

"I know," She said as she took another swig of her alcohol.

"You're supposed to thank me, Weasley." He said with a smirk.

"Well, I want to just get drunk to forget today." She said and finished half of the bottle.

"Holy you drink fast." He said with amusement in his voice.

"I know right?" She said with a smirk as he got his own bottle of alcohol and started drinking with her.

After about an hour the two had finished 4 bottles of fire whiskey altogether and were dancing together afterwards. Draco pulled Ginny close to him and she started grinding against his hips and the turned and ground her hips into his. He looked down at her with lustful eyes and leaned in ever so slightly and she did the same, soon they were in a lip-lock. She parted her lips slightly and he entered his tongue into her mouth, both of them exploring each others mouths. Ginny ground her hips against his once more feeling his growing want, he pulled away slightly and said into her lips. "My room, now."

"Of course," she said and he took her hand and pulled her down to his private room and pushed her against the wall. His lips started to devour her neck and she moaned in ecstasy and pulled him over to the bed and pulled his lips to hers. The rest of the night went by in a drunken, needing, pleasure-filled blur.

XxXx

The next morning Ginny woke up with a pounding headache, she slowly sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar room and looked next to her and after noticing she was naked, shrieked. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them around herself with wide eyes as an equally naked Draco Malfoy, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at her and his own eyes widened. She then yelled, "What the fuck happened?"

"We had sex, what do you think we did, play chess?" He asked with a smirk.

"This is _not _funny, Malfoy!" She yelled with tears in her eyes as she began to panic.

"Why are you freaking out so much? And I think we can call each other by our first names." He said with a smirk.

"Ron is going to kill me! I'm serious he will!" She said as she ran her hands through her messy hair.

"Don't tell him then." He said.

"Well he'll wonder where the hell I've been!" She said as her hands shook.

"Just relax, say you were with your friend Loony or something." He said.

"Well you're not the one who has to deal with him, he's fucking scary." She said as she stood up and started pulling on her clothes and then looked at the clock that read 1:30pm. She swore and then looked in the mirror and pulled her hair into a bun and then looked at Draco.

"I'll talk to you later, Ginny." He said.

"Alright, bye, Draco." She said as she walked out of the room and through the corridors while people looked at her and whispered to each other. When she got back to the common room she walked in and saw Ron sitting on the couch with Harry and Hermione. Ginny went to go up to her dormitory but was stopped by Ron's voice. "Stop right there, Ginevra."

"What is it, Ronald?" She asked with a frown.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"With Luna in her dormitory, we had a sleepover last night." Ginny lied with an encouraging smile.

"Okay." He said as she walked up the stairs and showered.

XxXx

A/N: There's the first chapter, R&R for more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay second chapter, I hope you like it. ;3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

XxXx

It had been two months since Ginny and Draco had sex and Ginny was starting to worry, she had missed her second period in a row. She was sitting on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom brewing a potion. She stirred it and then looked down at her book and nodded, it was done. She to a phial out and filled it and then drank it, when she drank it her abdomen glowed pink and she looked down at the textbook and fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She slowly stood with tears streaking down her cheeks and grabbed her back and numbly walked out of the bathroom. She walked through the corridors until she got to the great hall; she walked in as she wiped her tears away. She walked to the Ravenclaw table and tapped Luna on the shoulder and the blonde turned her way.

"Hello Ginny, what's wrong?" She asked in her dreamy voice.

"I'm… Pregnant." Ginny said with tears rolling down her cheeks, her friend stood up and quickly hugged her distraught friend.

"Who…?" Luna asked with a small smile as her friend pulled away.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny said and then continued, "I have to tell him, I'll see you later."

With that Ginny looked around the great hall for Draco and couldn't see him so she walked out through the doors and ran into someone. She looked up from the ground to see Draco standing looking down at her with a frown and he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something…" She said as he helped her up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, and it's yours…" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Merlin…" He muttered quietly.

"And it's fine if you don't want a part of the baby's life, but I'm keeping it." She said while looking down.

"I have to be in the child's life by law, Ginny. Remember Pureblood laws, we have to marry and have the baby." Draco said and Ginny nodded as a sob emitted from her throat.

"We need to tell Dumbledore." She whispered and he nodded and took her hand and led her to the gargoyle.

"We need to get in, this is of great importance." Draco said to the gargoyle and it nodded and opened the stairwell and Draco led Ginny up the stairs and knocked on the doors.

"Come in." Dumbledore said and the two walked in he door to see the old man sitting at his desk with a smile. The two then sat in the two chairs of his desk and looked at each other and then Draco nodded.

"Okay, we you see the thing is... She's kind of pregnant and it's mine." Draco said while looking at the headmaster.

"Oh, well you two know about the pureblood laws, I'm sure. Well I'll get your parents here, just give me a moment." Dumbledore said and then walked up the stairwell.

"I'm going to die." Ginny said as she stared at her shaking hands and frowned.

"You're not going to die, they will understand." Draco said as he placed a hand over her shaking ones.

"You don't know my parents then..." She said quietly, Draco opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw a redheaded man and woman and his own parents walking down the stairwell with Dumbledore.

"Ginevra, how could you?" Molly Weasley shrieked and marched over to her daughter.

"Mother, please." Ginny said causing Molly to raise her hand and come down hard onto Ginny's cheek, Ginny raised her head and glared at Molly as Narcissa Malfoy looked on with a sad look on her face.

"Don't you dare speak, you are in so much trouble you little harlot." Molly yelled and raised her hand to hit Ginny again but was stopped in mid-air by Narcissa's wand.

"Don't hit her, she didn't do anything wrong, she was exploring her sexuality and if I rememeber correctly, you were pregnant when you were in your sixth year, so what? She;s in her fifth year, not much of a difference if you ask me." Narcissa spat at the older woman.

"Don't tell me how to treat my daughter, you know nothing about me or my parenting!" Molly said angrily.

"I'm not your daughter." Ginny said while glaring at Molly with hateful eyes.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked in a shrill voice.

"I don't want you as a mother, Molly." Ginny spat.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Molly said.

"I think I do, you and your children abuse me, I'm nothing to you, and you're nothing to me." Ginny said with a sneer.

"Fine, then you are hereby disowned." Molly yelled and stomped out of the office with Arthur trailing behind her, Narcissa looked at Ginny and gave her a sad look and Ginny looked down.

"Now, where will the two be living?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile.

"Malfoy Manor," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Alright, they need to decide on a date for the wedding, they'll be sharing a room here at Hogwarts until they leave. Is that okay?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Albus." Narcissa said with a polite smile towards Ginny.

"When do you plan for them to move into Malfoy Manor?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile.

"After the wedding." Narcissa said as Lucius looked absolutely livid.

"I need to talk to these two alone." Lucius said and pulled them out into the corridor and started pacing and said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you sleep with a blood traitor? And a Weasley too... That's disgusting, she better know you're a death eater. Does she know the dark lord is living at our house? Does she know what your aunt Bella did to her friend, Longbottom's parents? Do you know she's about to faint?"

With that Ginny's vision went black and she fell to the ground.

XxXx

A/N: There's chapter 2. R&R for more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so this is the 3rd chapter, I hope y'all like it, it should be good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxXx

Ginny woke up the next morning in Draco's private room, she sat up quickly and felt bile rise in her throat and she stood and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet. When she was finished she leaned against the bathroom wall with tears in her eyes, she slowly stood up and turned the shower on and stepped in and washed her hair and body slowly. She then stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and cleared the steam from the room with her wand. She looked in the mirror and frowned, her eyes were slightly red and her makeup from the day before was smudged even after her shower. She waved her wand and the wakeup removed itself from her face, she then walked into Draco's room and saw him sitting on the bed and she looked at him and then burst into tears. He walked over to her cautiously and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her small frame. She looked up at him and stepped away and held her towel tightly and saw her trunk and opened it and pulled out a bra and matching knickers on herself while hiding her body from Draco.

"I've seen you naked before, Ginny." She heard him say and she dropped her towel and searched for more clothing in her trunk. She pulled out a white t-shirt and some loose jeans. She pulled her clothes on and grabbed her makeup and brush and walked into the bathroom. When she was in the bathroom, she pulled her brush through her hair and then dried it with her wand and then put on some light eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. When she thought she looked presentable she walked out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of black flats and walked out of the room without looking at Draco. She walked slowly to the great hall and walked up to Neville and sat beside him.

"Hey Gin," He said with a smile as she looked at the food in front of her.

"Hello Neville." She replied with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm pregnant, with Draco Malfoy's baby." She said with tears in her eyes as she refused to look at him.

"Oh Merlin, Gin... You know about the laws about that are, right?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes, we're getting married very soon." She muttered as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh Ginny..." Neville muttered and pulled Ginny into a hug as she sobbed, soon the great hall doors opened and Draco walked in. He searched the room and saw Ginny wiping her tears away as she pulled away from her embrace with Neville, he slowly made his way over to her and sat beside her.

"Hello, Ginny. How are you this fine morning?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Piss off," Ginny muttered and stood and stormed out of the hall with a frown as Draco stood and started off after her. When he caught up to her she was sitting on the steps outside of the castle wiping tears from her face.

"I bet it's hard…" Draco said quietly as he sat beside her and looked over at her.

"It is," She said and looked out over the grounds.

"I'm sorry." He said and pulled her into an embrace and she leaned her head on his shoulder with a frown. They sat like that for hours and stayed in a sad comfortable silence.

XxXx

A/N: I know it was short but I have bad writers block and I'm reading a Ginny/Snap fic at the moment… *blushes* Sorry…


End file.
